


Not Your Enemy

by NeverSatisfiedGirl (Kalli_Ravenne)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, Explicit Language, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 08:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalli_Ravenne/pseuds/NeverSatisfiedGirl
Summary: My God,” you breathe. He’s… he’sbeautiful.“Most just call me Finn,” he quips back, a devilish smirk on his face.





	Not Your Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: [This one](http://deseraysmiththings.tumblr.com/post/161234135613/he-will-find-you) and [this one](http://deseraysmiththings.tumblr.com/post/161250087053/arranged-marriage-series)
> 
> Song Inspiration: [Not Your Enemy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eOzRqSKO1mc) by Jesse McCartney (don’t judge - it just seemed fitting)
> 
> A/N: Hello hello! So yesterday, the amazing [@deseraysmiththings](https://tmblr.co/mhHPMX6y6jxjDHcNlgSwZhA) posted these great writing prompts involving arranged marriage with the Demon King. I wrote a drabble for one that ultimately inspired this one-shot. I really hope you all like it.

“You ran from me. Never even got the chance to say hello,” a soft voice tinged with an Irish accent says in the shadows of the alley.

The mangled corpse at your feet - a _wraith_ , you think he called it - twitched its last. The last thing you expected was to get dragged down an alleyway by a raging, ravenous monster. But a shadow descended so quickly, made such quick work of the monster that it barely registered until the struggle was over.

You looked around, trying to find the source of the voice. “Wh-what? I don’t even know who you are,” you reply, shaking.  
  
“I know who _you_ are,” he teases. “I’ve watched you, wanted you, craved the moment that we’d finally meet. Seems not even an arranged marriage could keep you in one place.”  


 _Fuck. Fuckfuckfuckshitfuck. It’s him. He wants me dead, I shouldn’t have run, oh God, I shouldn’t have run!_ Your thoughts race faster than your heart can keep up with. Any more, and you’re almost certain both would stop at any moment.

“Please,” you plead with the darkness, on the verge of tears. “Please spare me, Demon King…I-I was terrified. They said you were cruel, terrible, brutal. I was afraid, so I ran. Please don’t hurt me.”  
  
“I have no intention of hurting you,” the voice refutes in a calming tone. “Why would I? You’re my betrothed. I’ve waited lifetimes for you. I know what troubles you, about the nightmares and misconceptions you might have. All I ask for is a chance to ease those fears.”  
  
You think for a moment. If that’s true… “Show me your face. Show me who you are.”  
  
After a beat, footsteps approach you. Into the street lamp’s pale white glow, a man walks forward. Fair skin, dark hair, eyes like the morning sky, and a mouth like sin. His figure was strong, lithe, and well dressed in a black dress shirt and slacks.  
  
“My God,” you breathe. He’s… he’s _beautiful._  
  
“Most just call me Finn,” he quips back, a devilish smirk on his face.

* * *

The ceremony is a small, intimate affair. But not, unfortunately, a happy one.

The moment that Bálor - sorry, _Finn_ \- retrieved you, promising to answer your questions and allay your fears, is when things took off at a million miles an hour. The both of you tried to make time to talk before the wedding took place, but the advisers insisted on pushing preparations forward.

And now, the wedding night had arrived. You were still terrified, still worried, but the two of you were finally alone.

“You have questions,” he begins.

You aren’t looking him in the eyes, but you nod. A pause, then you ask, “Why me?”

When you glance up, he seems confused for a moment. So you explain, “You had your choice of anyone, everyone…many would sell their very souls for you to spare a _glance_ in their direction. Why me?”

He replies with caution, but without the condescension you’d heard from so many others during the course of this arrangement. “First, you have to understand that it’s part of the promise made by your father. He refused to give up his soul and promised your hand instead.”

You remembered that. You still hated the careless bastard.

“But,” Finn continues, “as I watched you grow into the woman you became… I saw a kindred spirit in you, something that rarely happens. I could have someone to share my bed, yes. But what I want, despite the circumstances of the agreement, is to make you happy. We share much in common.”

“You… punish people,” you state plainly.

“Yes. Granted, the darkness in their souls warrants it.”

“You _kill_ people.”

“To be fair, so did you,” he says without judgement or compunction. You had wondered when that would come into question. “You did what you had to do to survive because you didn’t think there were any other ways.”

You tremble inside. He’s right. 

“Is…is this where you…” You force the words out. “Is this where you kill me?”

“No,” he rebuts. “You’re my kindred spirit. I understand you - your struggles, your darkness. But also, I know your compassion, your humanity. In spite of yourself, there is still good in you.”

“… I deserve to die. I can’t- I don’t deserve any of this. Y-you shouldn’t have wasted your time. I’m …” The words tumble out in a whisper this time. “I’m incapable of loving you the way you say you love me.” And you honestly believe that.

What you didn’t expect is his response. “I’d spend the rest of our lives proving all three of those points wrong. I’ve got plenty of time if you do.”

(Which you did. A couple of the perks to being beloved of the Demon King were never aging and never dying.)

You knew then you were in trouble. He wouldn’t give up until he claimed your heart. And he had the patience of centuries behind him. It wouldn’t take long until you finally gave in.

* * *

That night arrived sooner than you thought.

Up until this point, you resisted every advance, every gesture of adoration. You fought tooth and nail with him, and stunned everyone by being the only one willing to stand toe to toe with the Demon King and live.

And oh, did the two of you fight. And fuck. Ferociously.

You hadn’t meant for that to happen. But being in the same place with someone that fierce and that beautiful, it was bound to happen. Though you fucked like you hated each other, he always took care of you afterwards with tender hands and lips when you were too exhausted to argue against it. And he held you as you fell asleep, whispering so softly and sweetly, “I love you.” Even though you wouldn’t say it back.

Even though after years of proving himself to you ( _years_ , not the centuries you were holding out for because he was just that damn good), you knew you wanted to, but couldn’t find the words.

But tonight is different.

_You toss and turn as echoes of cries and gurgles bounce around in your mind. The pool of blood. A slit throat. The face of your mother frozen in her permanently terror as she bled out._

_And your father standing tall above her body, ready to strike you next_.

You feel strong hands grip you as you scream yourself awake.

Finn is hovering above you, relief in his face when you finally woke up. He doesn’t ask what you dreamed about - he already knows. Instead he holds you close while you cry, and this time - for the first time - you don’t flinch or fight him. You don’t _want_ to.

You want to stop feeling afraid. And right now, that fear is fading away in the warmth of his arms.

“I do love you, you know,” he tells you softly, gently, with a tinge of sadness coloring his voice. “Even if you don’t believe me. I wouldn’t try so hard if I didn’t.”

When you find your voice, you reply, “I believe you. I know you do. And…” 

You shudder, feeling your vulnerability grow and stifling the urge to suppress it. “It’s not that I don’t love you. It’s that I do, and it scares me.”

Finn holds you even tighter for a moment and, drawing back, touches his lips to yours in a chaste but expressive kiss. It’s more than you feel you deserve. When you kiss him back, your tears mingle with his. After that, the only time you break that kiss is to remove your nightshirt so you can feel every inch of his skin against yours. 

As you sink into the cocoon of your marital bed, you know you can’t repay every careful touch, every kiss, every pleasured sigh, or every shaking orgasm he gives you.

But you’ve got plenty of time to try.


End file.
